


Falling For You

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, IM V PROUD OF THIS, M/M, Songfic, cute shit, dont mind the spacing, i couldnt figure that shit out, its tiny bit its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I found this beautiful song and decided I had to write something off of it. The song is a cover by Daniela Andrade and is called Falling in Love In A Coffee Shop. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZcJRw5Gs88)
> 
> If anyone doesn't know, Jacks girlfriend moved in with him, and honESTLY I AM SO HAPPY FOR THEM! (reminder- Signe is super cool and don't send hate to either of them about 'getting in the way of septiplier' bc its simply rude and childish) 
> 
> ANYWAYS hope you enjoy!!

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too_

 

Mark and Jack had been friends for quiet some time before Jack moved across the pond. He had a small apartment a few miles away from where Mark, Ryan, and Matt lived.

 

There was a coffee shop that he liked to visit. Mark would walk, despite it being a tad farther away than he would like.

 

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

 

He was positively sure Jack was more attractive in person. The green hair that he decided to keep for far longer than Mark had kept his pink, the adorable little smile he gets when flustered. Mark could have it all in person now.

 

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

They talked more often now. Jack would come round to his house to visit everyone at least once a week. They talked every day, some would say excessively. Little 'this made me think of you' texts or links to hilarious videos.

 

He knew Jack inside out, and Jack could say the same for him. Problems, vacations, family, what life back home was like; they talked about everything.

 

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

 

Mark had grown to love that coffee shop. It was always there for him, rain, snow or shine he could be found there. It was his 'corner'. The place he went to relax, take a break.

 

He took Jack there once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

Five.

Six.

 

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too_

 

He didn't know why he loved it so much. The coffee? The staff?

 

Maybe it was Jack.

 

Yeah, probably.

 

The coffee was great, the staff even better. But Jack, oh God, Jack. He lit up Marks' little coffee shop.

 

He was the best best friend, and Mark was falling.

 

No, he fell long ago.

 

_Because oh because_

_I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

 

He could see how Jack looks at him. Big, brilliant blue eye. The colour of the ocean. Mark had no idea what would happen, so he took a chance.

 

Small talk.

To sitting together.

To thigh pressed against thigh.

To hand holding hand.

To lips meeting lips.

 

_All of the while, all of the while,_

_it was you_


End file.
